


Vacation Worries

by YariValtean



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Anniversary, korrasami secret santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariValtean/pseuds/YariValtean
Summary: Korra and Asami try to cheer each other up after their winter vacation becomes a work trip. (CW: Food)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Vacation Worries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsaVikingThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/gifts).



> Thanks for writing such amazing work! Happy Korrasami anniversary! <3

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Worried?” Asami tilted her head. Sure, she was always worried for Korra, but if Ren was worried too, then something was up.

Ren walked calmly to the table, pouring some tea into Asami’s cup. “Well, she clearly missed you yesterday, but that’s normal. There was something… off about her this morning.”

“Thanks.” Asami frowned, picking up her cup and gently blowing on her tea. “Off how?”

“She just left kind of… huffy. Probably having to deal with the mayor in town.”

“Mayor Daisuke? He certainly seems like a handful.”

“He is. Goodness knows why he was picked by the council, probably something to do with his father’s shipping business. They have a monopoly on the northern port, though nobody likes them.”

Asami mentally tucked the detail into her inventory of potential Future Industries expansion options as she took a sip of her gently steaming tea. “Did Korra mention anything specific?”

“No, no. I would tell you if she had.” Ren smiled as they took a seat in the colorfully upholstered chair opposite her. “But if I had to guess, I’d say the mayor is getting in the way of solving the spirit problems. You know how much Korra loves bureaucracy.”

Asami chuckled. “She’d rather burn his house down.”

“You joke, but I could see her doing that.” Ren raised their cup in acknowledgment, then looked down with a mumbled “I’d cheer her on.” into their tea.

Asami smiled. She was happy that she and Korra had been able to come out to the fire nation to see Ren, although what was originally a vacation had eventually become a work trip in all but name for the both of them. Asami, at least, had the benefit of mostly being able to work remotely. Korra, on the other hand, had spent almost all her time further into the city.

A thought began to form. “What sort of Toji festivities are happening on this side of town?”

“Hm.” Ren intoned, pensive. “There’s always one at the shrine near Iwa point, although that might be a bit more... spirity then Korra would want…”

Asami gently swirled her tea. “Ren, would you... mind if Korra and I went out on the town? I know we came here to see you-”

“Asami, you came here to take a vacation.” Ren gently insisted. “You should take some time to do that.”

Asami nodded.

“Besides, I have plenty of knitting to get through. I’m supposed to have this shawl done for the wedding next month.” Ren gestured lazily toward the ottoman where their project was draped.

“For your sister?”

“Yeah, though I can’t believe it’s already happening.” Ren shook their head gently. “So I can do that. And I can have dinner ready if the two of you want something when you get back.”

Asami smiled, genuinely grateful. “Thank you, Ren. I would really appreciate that.”

Ren put their hands up. “Just make sure Korra gets to relax. That will be thanks enough.”

“I will.” Placing the tea down, Asami grabbed her notepad from the corner table. “So, what other suggestions do you have?”

_______________________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________________

It had been a long day. An incredibly long day, and Korra had spent far too much of it arguing with a mayor she hadn’t even heard of until a week ago. As she glided down to the comfortable yard of Ren’s house overlooking the beach, Korra saw Asami step gracefully from the balcony and into the front yard wearing a new short black collared blazer. Korra tilted her glider to land in front of her wife. Spirits, that woman gets more gorgeous by the day.

“Hi.” Korra smiled as she landed and closed the glider.

Asami smirked. “Hey. So what’s a pretty water tribe lady like yourself doing all the way out here?”

“Asamiiiii….” Korra rolled her eyes. Asami’s grin just became more intense.

“I was going to meet the Avatar for dinner, but there are many more than four elements of you I’m attracted to.”

Korra just groaned. “You’re so cheesy”

“And you love me.”

Korra smiled a bit. “And I love you. Nice jacket by the way.” It really did look nice. The cut of the jacket emphasized Asami’s waistline.

“Thanks. So.” Asami said, leaning up against the garden railing. “How was your day in town?”

Korra instantly deflated again. “Ugh. Horrible, honestly. I still feel like I didn’t get anything done.” Korra looked up at Asami, noticing she had her purse with her for the first time.

“So are you… going somewhere?” Korra’s hand went to the back of her neck.

“Well, I was hoping you might come with me…” Korra made a skeptical look. She didn’t really feel all that much like going out tonight, especially after all the avatar work she had done that day. Asami sighed. “Korra, we planned this as a vacation, and - well I was talking with Ren and they pointed out that neither of us have been vacationing at all.”

Korra looked down. She had been really busy, and while Asami had work too, it certainly wasn’t fair to expect her to want to stay in. She had a point. Korra exhaled. “You’re right.”

Asami smiled, erasing all of Korra’s doubts in a second. “Okay, so I was thinking - there’s a bathhouse nearby with hot springs, and they do this special treatment as part of the Toji festival - “

“Did Ren want to come along?” Korra asked, pointing back at the house.

“No, no I already asked. They said we should take a night off together, and I quite agree.”

“Okay - well. Lead the way I suppose.” Korra linked arms with Asami, mentally steeling herself. She’d make sure Asami got the chance to have her vacation. “You said this was for the solstice spirits festival?”

_______________________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________________

Korra had been seemingly reluctant to talk about what was bothering her, so Asami had switched tactics. Sometimes Korra needed time to process things, and right now it was Asami’s job to give her that time and distract her from whatever awful people she had worked with that day.

Asami ground her teeth as she walked. She was beginning to dislike this ‘Daisuke’ fellow more and more by the second, if he was such an annoyance as to put her wife in this mood.

Korra interrupted her reverie. “I smell fried food.”

Asami chuckled. “Maybe I should have brought us here first.”

“Sami, the hot springs were nice. I’m glad we went there, everyone was so kind to us. Besides,” Korra leaned over to bury her face in Asami’s hair. “You smell like citrus now.”

Maybe distraction was working after all. “What’s this? You’re abandoning your search for fried food in order to smell my hair?”

Asami could feel korra smile. Without lifting her head from where it was nestled, she pointed directly at a stand next to the boardwalk with steam coming from it. “Not abandoned. I already found it.”

“The great and powerful food-bender strikes again, able to sense lotus chips and sesame balls from miles away.”

Korra’s head immediately shot up again. “They have sesame balls?”

Asami laughed, happy that Korra was happy. “I’m just guessing, dear. But yes, they probably do. I take it we’re stopping here to buy some?

As the couple walked toward the food stand, the sounds of the busy boardwalk came into focus: a street musician plucking the strings of a biwa, the cheering of children around a storyteller, the sizzling of pans, chanting of monks, and ambient hum of conversations.

Though a few electric signs shone on the food stands, most of the light on the boardwalk was from hanging oil lanterns casting an orange glow on the crowd. Above, the crescent moon shone brightly in the sky, reflections shimmering on the water.

There were, as always, a few curious stares directed toward them, especially with the recent article Princess Hotaru published, but thankfully little more than that - Korra was wearing Asami’s jacket, and the both of them had done their hair differently before leaving the hot springs.

“What can I get for you?” The stand owner, an older woman with her hair pulled back, asked as soon as Asami approached. Korra looked pointedly at her feet, undoubtedly to help keep their evening more private.

“Two orders of sesame balls, please. And.. can I get the fried spicy Kabocha?” Asami passed along the money and smiled at the older lady.

The stand owner smiled back. “Coming right up.”

Korra and Asami wandered lazily along the docks with their food, among countless other tourists and locals. Thankfully, it seemed that Korra was too busy with the sesame balls to notice that the number of looks directed at them had increased, and the number of glares received in turn. Asami was sure that Korra had seen enough public interactions already for the day, and she wasn’t planning on any more of them ruining their evening together.

“mMSHAMI.” Korra intoned, the sound muffled.

Asami looked over to see Korra with… three? Sesame balls stuffed into her mouth at once…

Korra made a “tada” sound, although it was almost entirely distorted.

Asami raised an eyebrow, amused. “I suppose I’m glad I bought two orders.” She grinned, flirting. “Though how do you expect to kiss me like that?”

Korra’s eyes bulged. Suddenly she surged forward, planting a sloppy approximation of a kiss on Asami’s cheek.

“Ach- Korra. Why -” Asami smiled as she wiped the spit that Korra had left on her face. Korra took the sesame balls out of her mouth and put them back in the paper bowl.

“You asked me to.” Korra pointed toward the beach, and Asami followed her hand to where a bench sat apart from most of the crowd. “You wanna go sit?”

“Sure, let me just -” Asami wiped her hand with the spit onto Korra’s face.

“NOOOOoooooo. Ugh. You got me.” Korra mimicked her death by saliva as they walked to the bench.

The couple sat down and got settled in, eating their food and looking out at the dark ocean, the lights of the boardwalk hanging warmly nearby. A silence stretched between them. Korra put her head on Asami’s shoulder as other couples and families wandered lazily by, enjoying the beach at night. Asami sat, alert, trying to take in everything going on around her, wary of cameras that might be attached to reporters.

“Asami?” Korra said, gently massaging her hand.

“Hm?”

“You still feel tense. Is everything okay?”

Asami looked down at their hands. “I mean, I’ve been writing a lot?”

“Not your hand, dear. Tense like… emotionally. It seems like everything we’ve done tonight, you’ve been trying to achieve some goal instead of... relaxing.”

No, no… This evening was supposed to be about Korra, not her.

“Korra, dear… what about you? You haven’t said anything about what’s been bothering you.” Asami countered. Asami had tried asking earlier, but… maybe now she was ready to talk about it?

Korra sighed, pulling her head from its place. She put her hand to her face as her crystal blue eyes locked with Asami’s. “Asami, I -” She breathed out forcefully. “I asked you first?” The last word came out desperate.

Asami sat back. Okay. Real talk time I guess.

“Um, honestly - I’ve been worried about you. Ren said you were having a hard time with it this morning, and I thought I could try and fix some of that by taking you out on the town.”

Korra snickered.

“What?”

“I was worried about you, Sami.”

Oh.

Asami smiled at the irony. “So you’re basically saying we could have stayed at Ren’s place.”

“Well, we got sesame balls, and your hair smells good so… not all a waste?”

A sigh escaped Asami’s lips as she deflated a bit.

“Asami, all I would ever want for the solstice is you.” Korra’s head buried itself in Asami’s shoulder again as those warm arms wrapped around her. “Although yes, my work in the city has been positively awful. Mayor Daisuke is an ass in human clothing.”

Asami brought her arm up and placed it over Korra protectively as she held her. “I could rig his next election if you want. Ren doesn’t like him either.”

“I know you could. Please don’t.”

Asami looked out at the beach to see a younger couple pointing at them. She sighed. “...Korra, I think we’ve finally been found out.”

A groan came from the Korra-shaped lump clinging to her. “Ugh.”

“Yep, definitely spotted. Four of them. Shall we leave?”

Korra pulled up from her position and glanced sideways at the group walking in their direction. “Okay. They want to see the Avatar, they’ll get the Avatar.” Korra sounded annoyed.

Asami grabbed Korra’s hand as she stood. “Korra, I don’t think that’s a good idea -”

“It’s fine.” Korra looked down at where Asami was still seated, a hint of playfulness in her determined ice-blue eyes. “Sometimes being the Avatar has its benefits, you know.”

“Like what?” It was hard to tell what Korra was planning, and Asami did not want another PR nightmare on her hands.

Korra smirked as she pulled Asami up and into a quick kiss.

“Like you.”

Asami just rolled her eyes. Her wife could be so cheesy sometimes.

Korra looked directly at her. “Nothing disastrous. I promise.” She turned toward the ocean. “I could do with getting away from crowds for a bit, though. What about you?”

“I could.” Asami smiled.

Korra’s grin grew. “Okay then. Hold tight.”

Korra looped their arms together, facing the group that was now close enough to hear. “Okay everyone!” She raised her voice as she took an earthbending stance, Asami at her side. “Make way, Avatar coming through.”

Wait, why am I holding tight?

Korra stamped the ground and the sand under them surged up in a column, pushing both Korra and Asami into the air and rapidly hurtling toward the water.

“KORRAAAAAAA-” Asami gripped her wife’s torso as Korra’s eyes flashed a bright blue-white and fire started trailing from her feet.

...

A moment, and a lifetime later, they came to a gentle landing on a solitary cliff overlooking the ocean. Asami immediately slumped into the grass, laying on the ground, and her breathing finally began to slow.

“Spirits, Korra... Warn me next time.” She huffed.

A chuckle came from Korra as she lay on the grass next to Asami. “You saw the look on their faces though?”

She had, admittedly, seen the looks on their faces. Asami imagined hers had been much the same. Asami began to giggle, then to laugh. This day had been such an absurd rollercoaster. She could only imagine how Korra felt. But she didn’t have to imagine for long.

Korra’s smile was as wide as ever as she rolled over to look down at Asami. A gentle hand brushed Asami’s hair from her face, as the smile became calmer with wistful appreciation. “I’m glad I have you to worry about me.”

Asami’s breath hitched with the sight of her incredible wife above her. She smiled. “And I’m glad I have you to worry about me, Korra. Thanks for getting us out of there. The crowd was annoying.”

“Hm. They kinda were. You made it worthwhile though.” Korra looked out at the ocean below them, her free arm running through Asami’s hair. “Sami?”

“Hm?”

Her head turned to look back, filled with love. “Happy solstice.”

Asami smiled. It had been an absurd day, but Korra had been there to make it better. She leaned into Korra’s hand in her hair, completely at ease, the love of her life there to protect her.

“Happy solstice, Korra.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned this with actual drama, but as I wrote it, Korra and Asami decided it was better off as… pretty much just fluff.
> 
> This was my first fic ever! Hope you all enjoy it. <3  
> YAY I'm writing things now!


End file.
